Problema
by Mihael-Lamperouge
Summary: El problema con ellos es, tal vez, que nacieron en la época equivocada, en el momento menos apropiado y dentro del contexto erróneo. XS,mini one-shot


El problema con ellos es, tal vez, que nacieron en la época equivocada, en el momento menos apropiado y dentro del contexto erróneo. A lo mejor, si hubieran sido un par de simples adolescentes como cualquier otro, de ésos que conocen desde muy pequeños; si hubieran vivido en casas vecinas, asistiendo a la misma escuela y teniendo las mismas aficiones, otra cosa les hubiera esperado en el futuro, pero no es su caso, ni mucho menos. De hecho, es casi seguro que si les hubieran dado la oportunidad de escoger entre su vida actual y ese futuro lleno de prometedoras situaciones, con un camino amplio y repleto de esperanzas y normalidad, ninguno lo habría elegido, porque sólo conocen una manera de vivir y ésa es entre balas y rifles de alto calibre. Ninguno de los dos había probado siquiera una vez las mieles de la paz y del mundo externo a la Mafia, sin embargo, para ellos, no es necesario. Prefieren la sangre antes que el amor fraternal. Saborean más la muerte que la vida. Anhelan más ver un rictus de dolor que una sonrisa en el rostro de otra persona.

Quizá por eso mismo en su relación jamás ha existido algo similar a un consejo, una palabra de aliento, una palmadita en la espalda o cualquier muestra de afecto, porque simplemente ninguno de los dos necesita alguna de esas cosas, porque así no se hacen los hombres y porque las palabras no ganan batallas, pero los golpes y las armas sí lo hacen. Ellos no nacieron para ser "chicos normales", sino para ser asesinos profesionales a los que no les tiembla ni un músculo a la hora de mandar a un bastardo a dormir con los peces. Tampoco fueron hechos para ser piadosos o benévolos, porque de haberlo sido no habrían llegado tan lejos. Además, si hubieran sido amables entre ellos, seguramente se habrían mandado al diablo desde el principio. Pero por algo no lo han hecho, y seguramente, no lo harán aún por más que quieran. Lo saben, y les jode mucho saberlo.

De todas maneras, ni siquiera cuando están solos demuestran algún tipo de aprecio el uno por el otro. En sus relaciones jamás hay besos ni caricias suaves porque las manos encallecidas y ásperas de los dos no dan cabida para eso. En cambio, intentan compensar su falta de amabilidad con bruscas mordidas, con rasguños que dejan marca sobre la piel y con golpes que derivan en marcas púrpuras en todo el cuerpo. Han aprendido que ésa es la única manera que tienen para "creer" que entre ellos existe más que la relación de jefe y subordinado. No es amor, ni cariño, pero es algo que se le parece y que se esfuerzan por sentir para no estar tan vacíos, aunque tal vez ninguno siente realmente nada. No necesitan palabras o estúpidos cumplidos, porque el lazo entre ellos está ahí, estuvo siempre, y aunque no sepan a veces el alcance que tiene o la fuerza del mismo, no creen indispensable recordar a cada momento que existe.

Además, es muchísimo más sencillo sobrevivir así. No hay despedidas forzadas ni lágrimas inútilmente derramadas antes de las batallas. No son como el idiota del beisbol y el autonombrado Mano Derecha de Sawada, que darían todo por proteger al otro, incluyendo la vida; ni como Cavallone y el Guardián de la Nube de Vongola, que se toman de la mano a escondidas y se besan en cualquier momento en el que creen que nadie los está observando. A ellos les basta con una sesión de sexo duro para relajarse, un "si echas todo a perder, te mato" y ya está: tienen la mente lista para cualquier cosa que se les venga encima. No interponen sentimientos antes que el deber, porque saben que cada quien hace las cosas a su manera y si eso funciona, entonces no tienen razón para meterse donde no les llaman. Entre ellos, Squalo y Xanxus, no hay espacio para sentimentalismos baratos ni dramas de película que bien podrían ganar un óscar. No necesitan gentileza ni dulzura, sino sangre y gritos de éxtasis antes de llegar al orgasmo. Les basta con lo que tienen y no aspiran a más, pero tampoco aspiran a menos.

Lo que pasa con ellos, con Xanxus y con Squalo, es que saben que fueron hechos para estar juntos, pero no para ser felices de esa manera.


End file.
